


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BOYS NIGHT!!!, He'll be ok, I just don't want to have to tag them all, M/M, accidental drunkenness, all the kids are here too, dont worry, fairgameweek2020, sad drunk!Clover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 5: Hurt / Comfort ... Both!Clover realizes that he loves Qrow, and decides to tell him on the night that they are celebrating their victory against Salem's attack.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665481
Kudos: 44





	Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> asjnfjslfjslfj I feel like I'm posting this so late, even though it's technically still on time. Anywhomst, This fic has a record four songs! First, None But The Lonely Hearts by Tchaikovsky. It's a part of the hurt. It really captures that gay loneliness, naturally. Next, Dancin (KRONO Remix), for the celebration scene. Third, Will You Still Love Me Tommorow by The Shirelles, this fic's namesake and also a part of the hurt. It was a part of my original concept for this fic, and carried over well into this final product. Lastly, Angel Baby by Rosie and The Originals. Sort of the response to the previous song, the comfort, if you will. Enjoy!

Atlas had successfully defended against Salem’s attack, so naturally, a victory celebration scheduled for the next week. In the face of such an evil, people needed to be reminded of all the good things in the world that they were protecting. It was just a day for everyone to let loose and live life before having to go back to Atlesian monotony, which meant everyone was _really_ going to let loose. And thankfully, the next day was also given off so that people could recuperate from the reverie of the previous day. Most citizens were free to spend the two days as they pleased, leaving For the students, a makeshift school dance was in preparation.

A little birdy told Clover that the kids were going, and Qrow would be there as a chaperone. The little birdy also told Clover that Ironwood had to beg Qrow to be a chaperone. Qrow was going to go anyways, but he liked messing around with Ironwood. To Clover, it was a very funny thing to imagine. The only other chaperones were Winter, Robyn, who lost a bet with her sister, and Ironwood himself. Of course, with nothing better to do, Clover volunteered to join the other brave adults who dared to attempt to control a group of teenagers. While many students opted to spend time with their families, some chose to party at their academy. Despite this, the dance would still be a decent size, so Clover’s “sacrifice,” as his team called it, was greatly appreciated by the other adults at the party. Clover didn’t really think of it as such. The way he saw it, it was a way to spend more time with Qrow. Over the months they spent together, Clover had developed a serious crush. It didn’t start out as such, though. Clover remembers the exact moment he realized he had fallen in love with Qrow. It began during their trip back from a supply run where he and Qrow were joined by Jaune and Ren. 

-

“And so, our boy’s night out comes to its end.” Jaune exhaled dejectedly. 

“No one _said_ it has to end.” Qrow said with a grin. Jaune’s face immediately lit up.

“You mean ─!” He beamed.

“Well, it is the last mission of the day for all of us, and the sun’s barely setting. If you two,” Qrow said as he referred to Ren and Clover, “don’t have plans, we could have some fun and see where the night takes us.”

“I don't have any important plans, so count me in.” Clover did have a reservation for a training room, but that hardly counted as important compared to living his life and spending time with Qrow and his kids. 

“And how about you, Ren? Are you gonna come, or do you have a hot date waiting for you?” Jaune asked as he nudged Ren, alluding to Ren and Nora’s new development in their relationship. 

“Actually, kinda. Me and Nora are going to spar later to develop our synergy more.” 

“Aww...” Poor Jaune deflated like a balloon.

“Don’t get too sad about it. It’s not like I’d know what to do anyways.” Immediately, the three of them looked at Ren, shock and concern in their eyes.

“Jaune.” Qrow ordered.

“On it.” He said as he pulled out his scroll. A mere moment later, Ren’s scroll rang. Before answering the call, he made sure to keep it a reasonable distance from his ears. 

“RENNNN!” Nora’s thunderous voice wailed. In the background, sounds of violence could be heard.

“Yes, Nora?” Ren moved the phone closer to his ear.

“Why didn’t you tell me you guys were planning a boys night out?!” The sounds of Yang screaming and grimm dying could be heard as Nora herself grunted in between words.

“It kind of came up just right now.”

“Well ─ Hold on a moment, would you?” From the other side of the line, her warrior’s cry could be heard, followed by the sound of multiple grimm having their armor and bones shattered. “Sorry about that,” she laughed, “but Ren, you should go and have some fun. Besides, we need a break from training. Oh! This gives me an idea! HEY!!! YANG!!!” A distant “what” could be heard. “WANNA HAVE A GIRLS NIGHT!!!” After the sound of a yell and a whimpering grimm, a “sure” was heard. “Nice! Alright, well bye! Love you!!!” Just before the call disconnected, the sound of a structure falling and roaring grimm through were heard.

“Are they ─” Clover looked concerned.

“They’ll be fine.” Ren assured without a drop of worry as he nodded his head. “Well, I guess we should pick up Oscar then.” Picking up Oscar proved to be a wise move. It gave them some time to think about where they could start their night. They were mostly drawing blanks, knowing so little about the area. Qrow mostly just knew about the location of some bars, but those obviously weren’t even going to be considered. So, Qrow asked the local “Lucky Charm” if he knew any good places to begin their night. Lucky for Qrow, he did. However, much to their dismay, Clover decided to keep where they were going a secret, except to Qrow. It made Clover’s heart skip a beat when he saw Qrow’s face lit up. And, needless to say, they all had a fun night. It was the break they needed from all their time working. By the time they got back, they were tired, and the girls were still out, likely having their fun. They said their goodbyes as they parted ways to their respective dorms, Qrow walking with the kids to theirs first. About part of the way to his residence, Clover turned around, deciding that he’d rather spend a bit more time with Qrow rather than just shower and go to sleep. Just before he rounded a corner, he heard Qrow and the kids talking, and stopped. He didn’t want to interrupt. However, despite knowing that he should give them their privacy, he stayed just around the corner, out of sight.

“I guess, what we’re trying to say is, thanks Qrow. We really do appreciate all the stuff you’ve done for us, and we’re proud of you too.” said Ren. _Qrow really does have some good kids_ Clover thought.

“Well, I should thank you kids too. You all helped me a lot too.” To Clover, it sounded like Qrow was on the verge of shedding a tear. 

“Group hug?” asked Oscar, opening his arms.

“Group hug.” Qrow replied, opening his arms As they hugged, Clover could hear Jaune sniffling. Clover was undoubtedly happy for Qrow, but in the moment, he could also not help but feel his own loneliness wash over him. 

“Alright, that's enough.” Qrow laughed after the hug broke off. “I don’t want you kids making me go soft. I’ve got an image to maintain.” The boys laughed a little. “Welp, we should all go and get some sleep now. Good night kids.” Clover could hear his footsteps as he walked away as he walked away.

“Night Uncle Qrow.” the kids said in unison as they chuckled. _Uncle Qrow? That's new._ Of course Clover was happy that Qrow had people that cared about him so much, yet, he could also feel his loneliness consuming him even more. Normally, he didn’t mind the loneliness, but knowing that he was missing out on stuff like that always seemed to get him, showing no mercy and going straight for his heart. 

“You two can go on without me. I’m gonna go check on Nora. Apparently, their idea of a fun night is a free for all in the training room. They even got Winter and some other students to join. I can only imagine the carnage.” _Crap!_ The way to the large training room they were in involved some backtracking from where they were, which meant Ren was going down the hall and around the corner where Clover was. He had to act natural. He didn’t want it to seem like he was purposely eavesdropping. He heard Jaune and Oscar’s footsteps as they faded away, and Ren’s as they got closer and closer. Just as he was about to make his move, heard Ren speak up. 

“I know you’re there.” Bested, he walked out from behind the corner.

“You’re pretty perceptive. I’m impressed.”

“Why were you there?” Ren asked, the question free of any malice. Clover sighed.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything. I just decided that I’d rather spend some more time with Qrow, so I came this way to find him, but then I accidentally walked in on your guys’ conversation. Uh, sorry, again.” Clover felt rather embarrassed.

“You didn’t mean any harm. It’s alright. But, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” _Oh boy…_

“Do you… like Qrow?” _Oh, that’s not so bad._

“Of course I like him. He’s my friend.”

“I mean, do you _like_ like him?” _Oh fuck._ Clover could feel his face getting hotter as he tried to get out an answer, but ended up stammering. “I’m sorry if I’m just being too straight forward. I know I’m not the best with emotions, so I just want to know if Qrow will be in good hands.” _Heh. Qrow doesn’t know how lucky he really is. Well, it’s not luck, its just what he deserves._

“I think...” Clover thinks back on his time with Qrow, from their shared jokes, to seeing him grow to accept himself little by little, and to seeing him adore the kids, and the kids look up to him. “I think I _do_ love him.” He leaned against the wall, coming to terms with the realization.

“Good.” With that, Ren left him to think about his newfound love for Qrow.

-

Clover knew his days with Qrow were numbered, so he wanted to share as much time with him as possible. Eventually, Qrow and his kids would leave for Vacuo, and he would stay in Atlas, alone once more. So, he looked forward to the day of the dance. He decided that it would be the day he would tell Qrow how he felt. If all went as he hoped, they would share the last dance. Clover was an optimistic, that that didn’t mean he couldn’t be realistic. He still considered the possibility that Qrow could turn him down, for either not feeling that he was ready for a serious relationship, or not reciprocating the feelings. The former, he could live with. It meant he still had a chance and that Qrow probably did like him too. That latter, he feared. If it came to that outcome, he just hoped they could still be friends.

-

As the days leading up to the dance had come and gone, he began to feel more and more confident. After all, the man flirted back with him all the time, at least, he was very sure it was flirting. Then there was his brief talk with Ren. From what Clover had heard, he didn’t even realize at all that his lifelong friend had a crush on him until she kissed him. Since, he was slowly getting better at understanding emotions. So, if even Ren noticed that Clover had feelings for Qrow, then everyone else definitely knew, which was a bit mortifying to Clover. He didn’t want the cat out of the bag too early. And then there was his response when Clover told him he loved Qrow. _Good_ . Not a _You’re wasting your time_ , or a _Qrow deserves better than you_ , but a simple _Good_ . Ren was an honest and good kid. If he knew either of those things were true, he would have told Clover. He didn’t, and, in a sense, basically told Clover that Qrow liked, even loved, him back. It was also kind of like Ren told him that he approved of him, which made Clover very happy. If he had Ren’s approval, he probably had the approval of the other kids too. _The quickest way to know you can have a man’s heart is if his kids approve of you._ his father would tell him. _If he doesn’t have any kids, then have some kids with him and see if they approve of you. That worked out fine for me._ His pa was funny, but Clover knew he had his dad’s sense of humor. 

The night of the dance Clover made sure not even a hair was out of place. He also mentally prepared himself for what would transpire. He had no doubt that Qrow would accept his love and the dance now, he just needed to prepare himself. It was a major thing he was doing. After checking his hair one last time, he made his way to the ballroom. Clover was guarding the punch bowl as Qrow arrived with the kids, Ruby eagerly dragging him along. Clover admired the man as he walked in. He was standing tall now, as opposed to the hunched over posture he would hold when he first arrived. And of course, he looked as stunning as ever. Hot, great with kids, amazing personality, and literally one of the best huntsmen to have ever lived. He was the whole package. How could Clover not fall in love with him? Qrow then split from the kids as they went do their own things, and made his way over to Clover.

“Hey there hot stuff.” Clover winked. He poured himself another cup of the punch and took a drink. It tasted all right, but as to be expected of a school dance planned on such short notice.

“You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself Lucky Charm.”

“Mmm, approval from Remnant’s finest. Lucky me.” Clover smiled as Qrow laughed at his joke. It made him excited for what was to come. As the night progressed, they continued chatting and joking as usual. If anyone asked Clover if he was being more flirty than usual, he would have said yes. Qrow was laughing as he told Clover about what went down in the Girl’s Free For All Night. As Ruby told him, Winter was suspected of helping Weiss, so Yang called her out and they began fighting. Ruby had called out “Big Sister Fight!,” which caught everyone’s attention. Everyone picked a side and began chanting “Big Sister Fight! Big sister Fight!” Upon hearing those words, one of the girls literally threw her own big sister into the mix, who Yang caught and threw at Winter. It was determined a tie, but Qrow was proud nonetheless.

“They grow up so fast.” Qrow said as he wiped away an imaginary tear, making Clover chuckle. “I remember my first fight with Atlas personnel like it was yesterday. It was back when Jimmy first joined Ozpin’s circle. This might come as a surprise to you, but we disagreed on a lot of things.” Qrow joked. “We butted heads a lot more then, so one day, we were both at each other’s necks, and Oz told us to take our problem out to the arena. We did, and I won.” Qrow said proudly.

“I’d LOVE to hear that story.” Clover shouted as he slung his arm around Qrow, his drink sloshing around. His volume caught Qrow a bit off guard, but he didn’t notice. Before he could respond, Yang called for her uncle to join them on the dance floor, wanting to see his “legendary” dance moves. Unsurprisingly, he agreed.

“Wanna show them how it’s done, Boy Scout?” Qrow asked.

“No thanks. *hic* I’m good. We need our forces to be spread out anyways! Can’t let these kids have _too_ much fun, now can we?” 

“If you say so.” Qrow shrugged, and went off to put the kids in their place. Clover watched Qrow as he put everyone else to shame with his moves. Every now and then, he would partner up with one of the kids for a real show stopper, leaving them giddy. That went on for about an hour. The man certainly had excellent stamina. At the end of a combo with Nora, she loudly proclaimed him her Uncle Qrow and gave him a tight hug, lifting him off the round, which caused him to beam proudly. Meanwhile, Clover was still standing back, keeping his eyes on Qrow as he drank more of the punch. _They all look so happy._ Clover smiled. He thought that if, just if, Qrow turned him down later, he wouldn’t mind too much. _As long as I can see him happy. It won’t be so bad anyways. I’ve been alone all along anyways. It won’t be so different._

“What’s with the long face?” Clover heard, breaking him free of his thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing.” He didn’t notice that Qrow looked a bit sweaty.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem alright Cloves.”

“I can assure, you, cutie. I am a- *hic* okay.” He stammered out. He moved to lean on the table, but missed it. Fortunately for him, Qrow caught him before he could hit the ground. “Heh, lucky me huh?” Qrow grunted as he picked him up, slinging Clover’s arm over his shoulder. 

“Come on Boy Scout, let’s get you back to your place.” 

“Shouldn’t you take me out on a date first? Not that I’m gonna complain though.” He winked, but it lacked its usual charm

Weiss!” Qrow shouted. “Get your sister to take care of this punch! Someone spiked it! I’ve got Clover to take care of!” Clover felt his heart drop. 

“Will do!”

“Wuh? It’s not spiked! I’ve been watching it like a hawk alll nighT.”

“Someone must have been waiting until you got distracted and did it then.” Qrow wasn’t too surprised. It may have been Atlas, but teens will be teens regardless.

“Well, at least you drank most of it rather than the kids.” Qrow noticed that Clover was still holding onto the cup, which still had some of the alcoholic punch in it. The thought to steal some did not cross his mind. “Here, let me see.” he said, referring to the cup. Clover handed it to him, and he took a sniff. He let out a low whistle. He almost pitied the parent who lost whatever it was the kid dumped in the punch.

“That’s some strong stuff.” he said as he tossed it into a trash can. However a sniffling Clover quickly caught his attention.

“Hey, hey, no need to cry. You're fine.” He cooed softly as he wiped away a tear.

“*sniff* I know, I only *hic* only wanted yOu to have a good night. And now? *sniff*You─ you’ve got to take care of me. Some, sad and lonely guy, who got drunk around the─ the amazing guY, who gave up alcohol *sniff* cold turkey! for his kids! *hic*” 

“Hey! Don't blame yourself. It was an accident. I know you wouldn’t do that to me.” Mentally, Qrow noted to _really_ thank Tai for dealing with his drunkenness for so long. “And if it helps you, I’m grateful that I can at least use my experience being drunk to help you out. It’s nice to know I can use it for something good.” Clover looked up at Qrow. Only he could look divine in the unflattering cold lights of Atlas.

“Thankss Qrow. Means a lot to me.” Clover began to lean on him more, drowsiness evidently kicking in. 

“Well, what are friends for?”

“Yeah… Friends...” Qrow found the sad face he made perplexing. He just chalked it up to the drunkenness. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. They continued the rest of their walk in silence until they reached Clover’s room. By then, he was carrying Clover bridal style as he was too drowsy to walk, even with Qrow’s support. He was obviously trying to keep himself awake. 

“Here we are Cloves.” He got out Clover’s keys, which asked for earlier, and opened the door and walked over to his bed. Clover weakly resisted and murmured, wanting to stay in Qrow’s arms, as he set him down onto his side. After making sure he wouldn’t roll over, he gathered a glass of water and the small trash can that was in the restroom. A side effect of the magic enacted upon him was slightly enhanced night vision, which allowed him to see well enough in the darkness of the room. He could have turned on the lights, but he wanted Clover to be comfortable as much as possible. Placing the trash can by the bed, he gently shook Clover. “Hey, Clover.” It took a moment, but he soon opened his eyes. 

“Yes?”

“Here.” he said, turning on the desk lamp so he could see the water being handed to him. “So you don’t get dehydrated.”

“Thanks.” Clover sat up and downed half of the glass before setting it down on the nightstand. He went back to laying down on his bed. With that, Qrow turned the light off and sat next to the bed on the floor so he could keep Clover in his view. Qrow was beginning to feel a bit tired as well.

“Get some rest now Lucky Charm. I’ll be here if you need me. Good night.”

“Good night. I love you.” 

“Love you too Cloves.” _Let’s see if you’ll still love me tomorrow._ Clover thought, just before drifting into sleep. Mid-yawn, he realized what they had just said to each other. He looked at Clover to see his reaction, but he was out cold. Qrow wasn’t exactly sure why he said it. It just felt like the natural thing to say. _And there goes my sleep._ Qrow thought. Sitting there, he wondered if Clover truly meant it. He had been harboring a crush on him for sometime now. He just hadn’t acted upon it. He wasn’t sure how to. His formative years left little room for a serious relationship, and definitely hadn’t taught him to think he was even worthy of love. As a result, his adult years were mostly spent drunk, leaving him still unable to love in such a way, and think he was worthy of such love. Only recently did that change. However, that didn’t mean he would know how to convey those feelings as he would have liked to. Against the odds, he fell asleep in about an hour, still thinking about those few words, and daring to hope they would ring true in the morning. Clover only woke up once, just to drink more water and to go to the restroom. With the alcohol still in his system, Qrow helped him move around. Clover didn’t say anything. Qrow only kept thinking about those words, kept daring to hope. 

-

Come the morning sun, Qrow found himself to be the first to wake. Knowing firsthand what it was like to wake up with a nasty hangover, Qrow went into the small kitchen to see what he could find some eggs and orange juice. He found some eggs, but no juice. He went to check on Clover before texting Ruby to see if she could bring some orange juice from the cafeteria, telling her to take her time since he was still asleep. He was still sound asleep. He got out a frying pan and made some eggs, periodically checking in on Clover. The time tested hangover cure usually involved raw eggs and orange juice, but he didn’t want to risk salmonella, and had the time to cook the eggs anyways. As he was searching the cupboards for pain relief / fever medicine, he heard a groaning, hungover Clover with messy hair walk into the kitchen. 

“Ughhh, what happened last night?” he asked as he rubbed his temples.

“You accidentally got drunk off of some spike punch.”

“I what?” Clover asked quickly, eyes wide from shock. 

“If it’s any consolation, it was some strong stuff they snuck in.” _He looks adorable when he’s surprised._

“Oh my gods, Qrow, I am _so_ sorry. I─”

“Calm down Lucky Charm, it’s no big deal. You didn’t mean to get drunk or anything. I will say that you’re pretty lucky that I know a lot about being drunk.” Qrow teased with a smirk. The familiarity of their joking nature with each other helped calm Clover down. “Here. You’ll want this stuff.” He set down a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of water, along with a pain relief pill to help with the headache. If anyone were to just walk in on Qrow setting down the food with a soft smile and Clover returning the smile, they would have thought it domestic. This did not evade Qrow and Clover’s minds.

_It’s like we’re actually dating._

“Thank’s Qrow. Let me just brush my teeth first.”

“No problem. You’d do the same for me, and smart move.” Meanwhile, Qrow thought about last night. “Say, do you... remember anything from last night?” Qrow asked once Clover returned, as he made some food for himself. For a moment, he tried to remember as far back into the night as he could.

“Last thing I can recall is when you went to dance with kids.” he replied before taking another bite of the food. _Except for a dream where I told you I loved you, and you told me that you loved me back._

“I imagined as much. At least you didn’t throw up. You should consider yourself lucky.”

“It’s probably because of the pretty good luck charm in front of me.” 

“Careful Boy Scout. Keep talking like that, and I just might have to stay the night.” With a single wink, Qrow made Clover’s heart skip a beat. “You know, to make sure the alcohol is out of your system.” 

“Yeah, of course...” Clover hid his sadness well. _Figures._ However, he couldn’t see the blush that was spreading across Qrow’s face. A knock on the door knocked Clover out of his sad state. “I got it.”

“It should be Ruby.” Qrow told him. “I asked her to bring some orange juice. It’ll help with your hangover.” 

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby exclaimed as she zoomed into the room, latching onto the person who opened the door. She quickly noticed that the man she tackled was, in fact, not her Uncle Qrow.

“Whoops, eh he. Not Uncle Qrow. Sorry about that.” 

“It’s alright Ruby. I’d have to be pretty used to being knocked around by now anyways.” He chuckled. 

“You really should be more careful Ruby. He might have a headache.” Weiss said as she peaked around the corner, trying to keep her voice low. He didn’t expect her to be here, or the rest of her team.

“Lucky for me, I don’t. Your Uncle here’s been taking good care of me.” He said as Ruby helped him up

“Oh, good. I hope you don’t mind if the rest of us then.” Nora said as she peaked through the door. Clover laughed at the small surprise. 

“Nope. The more the merrier, they say. But, uh, sorry it's a bit cramped. This place wasn’t made with so many people in mind.” Clover rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed. His place wasn’t messy or anything, he was just surprised that all the kids came along. 

“It’s nice to hear that you’re holding up well.” Ren said as he walked in, hiving Clover a quick but knowing glance. 

“Had a real doozy, huh?” Oscar asked. 

“And you should have seen Yang. She went around with Winter to interrogate everyone, trying to find out who spiked the punch.” Blake told him.

“We’ll find ‘em soon enough.” Yang said as she pounded a fist into her palm, causing Blake to laugh.

“I’m sure you and Ice Queen will bring our Boy Scout’s perpetrator to justice, Firecracker. Just don’t go _too_ hard on them though, we need ‘em alive.”

“No promises.” They all laughed. Clover didn’t doubt that she would be merciful, or that Winter would either. 

“You kids ate, right?” Qrow asked.

“Yes Uncle Qrow, we ate. We’re not little kids. We can feed ourselves, you know.” Ruby told him.

“Looks like your Uncle Qrow might actually be a Mother Hen.” The kids laughed.

“Clover! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Qrow said as he tried to hold back his laugh, but he could not hide his smile.

“Which reminds me, here’s the juice Qrow requested for you.” Ren placed the bottle on the table beside his plate. 

“Thanks Ren.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied with a smile. 

“Even if you think you feel better, you should still drink some.”

“I will, my knight in shining armor.” After taking a drink, he did feel better than before. A he put the bottle down. The kids were chatting in the background as Qrow sat across from him, his back towards the kids. He could see Ren, towards the back, motioning him to look at the bottle of orange juice. After briefly scanning it, he noticed the phrase “Tell him!” written discreetly on it. He could feel the temperature rising in his face. Qrow was quick to notice. 

“You good Lucky Charm? Looks like your fever might be stronger than I thought.” Qrow moved his hand to feel Clover’s forehead, which only made him feel even warmer. “Here.” He said, offering a cold glass of water and some more medicine. 

“It’s─ it’s not that.” His heart told him to stop, that he would be fine if he didn’t tell Qrow, that it wouldn’t be able to take it if Qrow rejected him. His mind told him to tell Qrow, that the kids cared for him, that Qrow cared for him, and that his heart would thank him later. 

“”Everyone. I have something to say.” He said as he stood up from his chair. All eyes were on him. He took in a deep breath to calm himself. “Qrow, I...” All the way in the back, Ren was giving him a thumbs up. “I love you.”

“I had a feeling you did.”

“Huh?”

  
“You told me last night.” _Okay, so that wasn’t a dream. That means..._ Qrow got up from his seat and moved closer to Clover. “I could tell you what I told you” Qrow teased, a blush spreading across his face, “but I’ll do you one better.” Slowly, he closed the distance between them, bringing their lips closer and closer. Once their lips touched, nothing else seemed to matter in the world at that moment, not Atlas, not the grimm, and not Salem. As they parted, Clover wished they could continue. “I love you too Clover.” Qrow pulled him in for a soft embrace. Somehow, it meant more than the kiss. He felt even more people joining in on the hug. He opened his eyes to see that all the kids had joined in. He noticed that he was crying. However, it was not from sadness. Clover just knew that it felt right, knew that he wouldn’t be alone anymore, and knew that he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all beat up Salem and the gods and live happily ever after. The end. akjdhfskfhfdkjsf. I procrastinated hard on this one, but I still like how it turned out. I also just really like seeing everyone interact. I also really like writing Clover. the more and more I write him, the more and more I see how bad of a move killing him was. #CloverDeservedBetter Least we have fanfic. I thank you for reading, and Have a nice day!


End file.
